Hormuz
General Information Sunni|tech_group = Muslim|government = Iqta|rank = Kingdom|tag = ORM|capital = Harmaz (3141)|culture = Khaleeji (Arabic)|development = Start: 3}} is a Sunni Khaleeji iqta located in the Mogostan area, Persia region, Persia subcontinent, of the Asia continent; arising during 'The Old Gods' era. Emerging, with cores, from Shia at the start of the year 960, the iqta borders Shia countries ( northeast across the Straits of Hormuz) and the waters of the Straits of Hormuz (Persian Gulf area, Arabian Sea region) from every direction. will be annexed by Catholic at the start of the year 1515, and will not appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. See also: , Decisions Form Arabia * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** ** Primary Culture is: *** Arabic Group *** Not Turkish ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** At Peace ** Administrative Technology at least 55 ** Own core province(s): Iskandariyya (358), Qahirah (361), Halab (377), al-Quds (379), Dimashq (382), Madinah (384), Makkah (385), Adan (388), San'a (390), Al'Arid (392), Hufuf (394), Masqat (400), Nizwa (403), and Bagdad (410) * Effect(s): ** The Government Rank changes to Empire ** Gain a permanent claim on region(s): Mashriq, Egypt, and Arabia ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country changes to Hoist the Black Flag * Requirement(s): ** Is not a subject ** Has "Golden Century" DLC ** Does not have the government(s): *** Pirate Republic, Merchant Republic, Dutch Republic, Colonial Republic, Revolutionary Republic, American Republic, Trading City, Free City, Federal Republic, Veche Republic or Venice Republic *** Shogunate, Elective Monarchy, Celestial Empire, Daimyo or Revolutionary Empire ** Is not ** Is not the emperor of the HRE ** One of the following must be true: *** Be a Monarchy *** Be a Republic ** Have less than 7 Cities ** Province(s) must: *** Have a port and *** One of the following must be true: **** Exist in the Maghreb region **** On island(s) ** Have at least 2 stability ** Navy size must take up at least 90.0% of the Naval Limit ** Must have no subjects ** Country's main trade node has at least 10.0% Privateer Power ** Is not Bankrupt ** Is not at war * Effect(s): ** Lose 2 Stability ** Change into a Pirate Republic *** With the "Dharma" DLC: "Pirate Republic" is a reform of a Republic government ** Gain 20 Republican Tradition Hormuz Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +1 Merchants ** +10.0% Trade Power Abroad * Ambition: ** -10.0% Sailor Maintenance * Ideas: ** A Vast Emporium: *** +10.0% Trade Efficiency ** Protecting the Islands: *** +20.0% Fort Defense ** Reform the Moqarrariya: *** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier ** Far-reaching Diplomacy: *** +1.00 Diplomatic Reputation *** +1 Diplomatic Relations ** Maintain Trading Monopoly: *** +10.0% Global Trade Power ** Develop Qeshm and Hormuz: *** -10.0% Development Cost ** Hormuzi Naval Expansion: *** +25.0% Naval Force Limit Modifier Category:Sunni countries Category:Countries Category:Iqtas Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Arabic countries Category:The Old Gods Category:Persia subcontinent Category:Asian countries Category:Khaleeji countries Category:Muslim (Tech)